paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Faxon
Faxon is a first gen pup and belongs to Gizmo-Faolan ask before using. '' * ''Faxon was officially created November 15 2017 Appearance Faxon is a golden Labrador,He has brown eyes,a smooth coat and a white swirl on him. (thanks TheArticDove for drawing him and all of my oc's.) Bio Faxon is the middle one with one brother and a sister Ellena. He also has good friend named Melena (the princess because Ellena didn't wan't to be chief one day) who is like a sister to him. (he had a tiny crush on her) his parents were surprised when they saw his white swirl. They thought he was gonna be slower when he grew up but,he seemed faster than his older brother.It seemed as if the wind was blowing him forward. Faxon's older brother teased him a lot because of his swirl but Faxon didn't mind. He liked to play and race his siblings.One day his older brother was jealous after Faxon had saved the day that, when Faxon was sleeping he put him in a box pushed the box in water and he sailed away.his brother never got away from the guilt. When Faxon woke his paw was stuck. and he was rescued in Pups get hyper. Faxon also saw the moon when his eyes first opened. he loved howling at it ever since. and in Pups get Sandy Faxon became their desert pup. A year before he met the paw patrol his parents passed away. He was left mourning his parents death. His mom, Amalia had gotten sick but his dad Wolfgang had died in war. Personality Faxon is a bit shy, because he left home so quick and met the PAW patrol in the ocean somehow. He loves to sing, but not show it,even though he sang for the talent show, only the judges were allowed to hear, so every except the judges put in earplugs.they clapped cause Faxon's mouth stopped moving. Faxon is a speedy pup and a special one too. he has great agility,speed and leaps/jumps. He was hyper in the Afternoon but after a tragic event, he wasn't. and he stays up all night howling at the moon. Faxon is a kind, yet risky pup. and he falls in love often. Sometimes Faxon can be pretty stubborn. and he will do almost anything to protect his friends. He was always a leader kind of pup but doesn't go into leader mode unless absolutely necessary. He is a bit of a jokester and makes a pun once in a while but is overall a nice pup and loyal friend. He gets emotional when someone close to him is emotionally or physically hurt. Trivia/other info Voice Actor Pup: Young Simba from The Lion King (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) Teen: Older Simba From ''The Lion King ''(Matthew Broderick) Adult:Older Simba From ''The Lion King ''(Matthew Broderick) But a little deeper. Elder: Mufasa From ''The Lion King ''(James Earl Jones) Catchphrase (paw patrol catchphrases) "Done and Dunes" "I will not desert anyone" "If in the desert you sob, I'm on the job" (when there is a life threatening problem) (superhero catchphrases) "Lightning, Don't fail me now" "let's whip up a storm" " I have a need for speed!" Trivia * he's allergic to feathers like chase * he loves his cousins,wolves and wishes he were one sometimes(even though he's part wolf XD) * He and his dad would occasionally go on a hunt together because they were truly close * He loves dragons! he tried to make one out of electricity but that back fired.(with the power going out XD) * His swirl is forgotten but he is reminded of it when he learns any new skills (soon he will have to tap into his swirls power.) * He loves the guitar and is really skilled playing it. * His first crush was Melena * He is afraid of snakes, he absolutely HATES them. * He loves to zoom around at light speed but is really cautious because he believes he might be able to time travel. * Never call him slow he hates it. Stories he appears in. Pups get hyper Pups get hyper (continued) Pups get Sandy Pups get cooking A Step Towards Power Chapter one:The first trial A Step Towards Power Chapter two:A fiery challenge A Step Towards Power Chapter three: a final showdown Wolfy meets Faxon A Step Towards Power Chapter 4:a True Test A Golden Amulet(With Animalpup) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Gizmo-Faolan's Ocs